1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stimulus method in which stress is released in order to improve lifestyle-related diseases such as the diabetes, obesity and high blood pressure resulting from the stress, by activating a peripheral circulatory function and an autonomic nervous function through a stimulus to specific parts of a body surface by an acupuncture needle(s) or heating etc. thereby releasing the stress, and a stress-free medical treatment method based on the stimulus method.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,635 discloses a point surface stimulus method according to a specific acupuncture treatment for reducing anxiousness, for example, stress. The patent discloses that LR3, HT3, and PC6 are specified as stimulus points of patients. Electrodes are brought into contact with these three stimulus points, respectively, thereby passing current through the electrode. Here, the LR3 is located on the top of the foot, at 2 cm proximal to the margin of the first and second toes. The HT3 is located on the inside of each elbow, midway between the medial end of an elbow crease and the medial epi-condyle of the humerus when the elbow is fully flexed. The PC6 is located on each wrist, 2 cm proximal to the midpoint of the wrist crease between the tendons of the palmaris longus and the flexor carpi radialis muscle. In the patent, a P1 potential is focused on with respect to at least one subcortical source, specifically in the pedunculopontine nucles (PPN), the chlinergic arm of the reticular activating system. That is, the patent discloses that when the above-mentioned stimulus points (LR3, HT3, and PC6) are stimulated with needles, the P1 potential decreases and anxiousness is reduced. In addition, other than the stimulus points LR3, HT3, and PC6, no stimulus points to be stimulated with the needles are disclosed. However, the patent discloses that, focusing on pedunculopontine nudes (PPN), anxiousness is reduced due to a decrease of the P1 potential. However, it does not discloses that due to reduction of anxiousness, it is possible to achieve effects, such as normalization of blood pressure, degression of stress, rise in body temperature, degression of neutral fat, degression of cholesterol, and an improvement of a blood sugar level due to relief of insulin resistance.